


got no business here

by kalakauuas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Anxiety, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Voyeurism, lowkey lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakauuas/pseuds/kalakauuas
Summary: "He shouldn’t stick around much longer lest he gets found out. That’d be a fun one to explain: “Hey wassup man I heard you making some noises and because I can’t just let things be I went to check it out and and accidentally came across you beating your meat to me, but it’s okay I’m just going back to bed now, you should too. Goodnight, buddy.”Yeah, hell no."





	got no business here

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this ask](https://midnightpeachv.tumblr.com/post/167918478387/hi-would-you-mind-if-i-introduced-u-to-the-concept)
> 
> slightly cleaned up version of what I posted on tumblr

So he’s nosy, okay? Sue him. The quest for knowledge is never-ending, and Hunk really likes being in the loop, but, this time he’s not so sure.  He just wanted to get some water or space juice or a cookie from the kitchen,  _ something,  _ because his gut's been twisting with needless anxiety all week and this was his latest attempt to placate it.

 

Except, he never quite made it to the kitchen. He was well on his way, promise, when he heard this creepy-as-all-hell noise out of nowhere and at first it was terrifying, but even if Hunk is something of a genius it definitely didn’t take one to figure out that wasn’t a ghost wailing. Those little stilted gasps and high-pitched keens were pretty hard to mistake, as was the voice that kept making them. 

 

So here he is, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, hand firmly clamped to his mouth as he listens to Keith masturbate. 

 

He’d thought Keith might be in pain, at first, which is the only reason he went to investigate. Hunk was fully prepared to knock on the door and check on his friend, but he had to abort mission as soon as Keith moaned,  _ “H-hah—shit!”  _ because none of them, especially Keith, have ever made pained noises like _that,_ that’s for sure. 

 

The castle is dead quiet for once. Hunk is almost painfully aware of everything going on: the cold wall pressing into his back, his teeth biting into his palm, the creaking of Keith’s bed springs. His imagination is having a field day, struggling to stave off the mental image of Keith sprawled on the bed, probably naked because he runs  _ so  _ hot always and ugh! Stop it, Hunk! Imagining how your friends jerk off is bad; imagining how your crush jerks off is bad!

 

...But would he like to do it on his back? Legs spread wide open, toes curling as he squeezes his cock? Or, is he the type to go on his stomach, grinding into the mattress as he reaches behind himself with deft fingers? His hair probably gets everywhere, being as long and messy as it is. Hunk has spent too much time thinking about his fingers through it, scratching his scalp and yanking the strands at his crown, exposing his neck to be bitten. He can imagine it sticking to Keith’s flushed cheeks with sweat, pricking at his eyes. 

 

Keith is  _ loud.  _ Not something he expected for sure, but absolutely not unwelcome. He's always loved that voice normally, okay, the deep tones and occasional breaks, but this—the breathy, needy gasps and sobs, the drag of his moans, the image of his bitten-red lips wrapping around those gorgeous sounds—gives Hunk a lot more to love. 

 

Right now, he’d like more than anything to be the one making Keith sound like that; he’s probably loud enough to let everyone else know who those noises are for. The thought shoots red-hot deep in his belly. Hunk shifts to spread his legs a little wider, give himself room, and maybe even enough for Keith to fit between them too.

 

Soft, slick sounds are laced underneath Keith’s cries. Fuck, does he like being filled, feeling stuffed? There’s no way he’s the patient type to work up to pleasure; he probably gets straight to the good part. Hunk bites his lip, because he _ is _ the patient type; he’d circle Keith’s rim slowly, at first, savor his indignation before gently pushing in just one finger. His are thicker, and one would do a fine job of opening him up for a while, until Keith would start grinding back, huffing for another and Hunk would oblige him. Eventually he’d get to three, and use them to make Keith sob, mouth falling open in wanton cries for Hunk to just  _ fuck me already, c’mon please please need your cock so bad oh god, quit teasing fill me up please— _

 

His mouth waters when he thinks of how he’d look entering Keith’s small, pliant body, open and waiting just for him. His broad, dark skinned hands spread over Keith’s pale hips like shadows, pulling them flush together with a sinful groan, the bounce of Keith’s ass with each thrust. He’d always wondered what it would be like to tuck his hands into Keith’s pants, to grab that ass with both hands and rut it against him. The air feels way too hot when Hunk’s hand drifts down his waistband, settling to palm over his quickly-hardening dick. He bites harder into his other hand as a low groans threatens to slip. 

 

Behind the door, the noises quicken, the desperation palpable. Keith is breathing in short, quick gasps, nearly hyperventilating. Hunk digs the heel of his hand into his cock; heavy breaths dampen his palms as he pictures Keith writhing in the sheets with one hand fisted tightly in his hair. He really isn’t sure how much more of this he can take before coming in his pants, _god_ he shouldn’t be doing this he should’ve just minded his own business for once and gone to the kitchen but holy _shit_ if he doesn’t feel good right now—

 

Keith comes with a shout, choking out  _ “Gah—Hunk!”  _ and that’s all it takes for Hunk’s orgasm to rip through him harder than he can ever remember happening. It punches him in the gut and his head slams into the wall, a few seconds pass before he regains the mental clarity to consider if Keith might’ve heard, and being as impulsive as he is, would come check it out. 

 

Hunk stands on wobbly legs, wiping a spit-coated palm on his shirt and grimacing at the mess in his boxers. He shouldn’t stick around much longer lest he gets found out. That’d be a fun one to explain: “Hey wassup man I heard you making some noises and because I can’t just let things be I went to check it out and and accidentally came across you beating your meat to me, but it’s okay I’m just going back to bed now, you should too. Goodnight, buddy.” Yeah, hell no. 

 

When he gets back to his room, Hunk strips off his sleeping pants and underwear and just throws the latter into the trash so he won’t have to deal with them in any other capacity. The way Keith said his name, so  _ wrecked _ , keeps playing in his head while he cleans up the bathroom. It makes him feel a little less guilty about the whole situation; in fact, he almost can’t help the small bubbling of smugness that successful snooping often provides him with. He’s always been a fan of twist endings. 

 

Hunk flops into bed without bothering to pull the covers over him, and sleeps better than he has in days. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://kalakauuas.tumblr.com)


End file.
